Mudda Es
by misun
Summary: It should be easy to stop crushing on that sexy man named Syaoran Li. First, he is a jerk. Second, he wears Calving Klein underwear. And lastly, he is a notorious womanizer. But what can I do? He’s roommates with my brother and now I’m living with them.
1. Interrupt

**MUDDA ES**

**

* * *

**

**01 Interrupt**

Once upon a time, two male bachelors enjoyed their typical Friday night in a club partying it up with skimpy clad women grinding on whoever has two legs and moving.

"Hey Li, don't you think your mother will cut off your college fund if you keep partying like this?" Touya Kinomoto asked through the loud music. He winked at the girl at the other end of the bar whom he noticed had been eyeing him lately.

"What? I don't have a brother cutting off appendage and has halitosis," Syaoran Li replied, lazily draping one of his arms across the girl's shoulders that he managed to seduce that night.

As soon as the mysterious girl neared Touya, both men inwardly smirked.

They were ready to leave the club and take the party somewhere else.

Most likely in Unit 637.

The very sweet life of Tokyo's notorious bachelors.

Which I'm about to disrupt.

Looking at the crumbled piece of napkin on my hand, I looked up to see the numbers 637 boldly hung in classy gold over the peephole.

I unconsciously patted down my newly cut blunt bangs and tucked a piece of my auburn hair behind my ear.

This is it.

Lifting my right hand to the illuminated doorbell to the side, I hesitated.

This IS it.

I straightened my nice white summer dress and leaned down to dust my Mary Jane flats.

**This is really it.**

I lifted my right hand for the second time to try ringing the doorbell again when---

"Move," sneered a rude lady sporting a bed head, more like a bird's nest, on her head. How lovely. It matches the bird pendant I'm wearing.

She bumped to me on her way out, shutting the door behind her, and made her way to the elevator without even much of an apology.

Rude indeed.

…AND SHE REEKED TOO.

I unclenched my fist to check the napkin again.

637.

This condominium unit should be right, right?

Lifting my hand for the third time that morning, I finally accomplished ringing the doorbell.

I heard some movement behind the door and wow.

Stood before me was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

I didn't know where to start. Was it his sexy chocolate colored bed hair, his smoldering amber eyes, his fit overall tanned physique, his drool-worthy abs, his barely buttoned jeans, or his Calvin Klein underwear? Maybe everything.

Definitely the type that would make any girl take off her clothes by just one look.

Like the typical girl I was, shyness overcame me and I looked down only to notice my hands started lifting my dress up.

Whoa, bad hands!

Fortunately for me, my brain was still in tact and I still had my voice.

"I'm Sakura."

"Well Sakura," he started in his expected, but still a little surprising sexy voice. "Nice to meet you and everything, but the kid's party is not here."

Kid's party?

Before I could say or think further, he slammed the door on my face.

Sexy, but a jerk.

Very surprising. **NOT**.

And what did he mean by a kid's party?

Was he implying that I look like a---

"Hey little girl, are you lost or something? You're kinda blocking my doorway," I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

I turned around and indeed, it was my older brother standing before me… with very red eyes.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Kaiju?"

And that's was my last few moments before I went to **the** _other side_.

Which basically meant inside Touya Kinomoto and Syaoran Li's abode. Unit 637. They just like to make it a big deal. Something about other girls dying to go there because it is the Tokyo's top two bachelors' pad.

I could only roll my eyes.

I took a seat on one of the black leather sofas on the contemporary styled living room. Not bad for a guy's pad. Scratch that, TWO guys. I imagined it to be a pig sty.

I felt my lips crack into a grin as I thought about a comment concerning two guys living together.

"You know--" I started, but stopped seeing Touya gloomily towering over me.

Maybe not. Don't want to get to his bad side.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Okay. Too late.

"What? I can't see my own brother?" I asked innocently.

"Okay, here I am," Touya countered and made a 'now-go-away' motion with his hands.

"What? You want me to leave already? Can't I stay for a while?" I asked, hurt.

He looked at me suspiciously and I swallowed a grin.

"Exactly how long is _a while_?"

"Um, I don't know. A couple of days, a few weeks, several months, or until I get the money to buy my own place?" I readied my ears for what was coming, but Touya was left speechless.

He opened his mouth (no sound came out) and then close it back up. The process repeated several times while his eyes were wide as saucers which pretty much screamed **NEVER**?

"You can't really say never," I defended before taking a sip of the green tea he served me stoically earlier which made me wondered further if he really took drugs. "Have faith in me, okay? Once I get a stable career then you can set me out to the big world."

He looked like he was ready to leave a baby in one of Tokyo's busiest pedestrian and not give a damn.

I could only grin.

---

"Just because I half-agreed to this doesn't mean you can do whatever you want while you're here." Touya glared, crossing his arms. "So I'm going to---"

"Wait," I interrupted. "Half-agreed?"

"Well I only half own this place. For now you are just allowed to stay for a few days since I'm allowed to have relatives stay over, but if it's for more than that then my roommate needs approval as well." He explained. "As I was saying, I'm going to lay some rules around here."

I stopped myself from groaning.

I already knew all of it is going to be stupid, pointless, and more than likely against me. He started his long list of rules and I half muted him.

"No drinking from orange cartons."

That was only in third grade. Wait, I only did it because I saw him do it the week before.

"**Always** leave the toilet seat up."

What the fuck?

I unconsciously pulled at my iron curled hair.

"You drink a can, you replace it with a whole case."

I seriously hope he's talking about juice.

"No wait. Forget that. You can NOT drink anything."

What? I can't drink juice?

After hearing a couple more, I completely gave up and rested my head on one of the armrest.

It had been a long trip.

My eyes lazily scanned my surroundings and smiled in satisfaction seeing three bedroom doors. This is perfect. I am a genius for thinking of moving in here.

In my luck, Touya's rules never touched anything about money matters. It's good that he understood I am financially unstable to the point that I swallowed all my pride and asked if I could be accommodated here.

"---you should never bring friends over. ESPECIALLY (I am only saying this once Sakura, are you paying attention?) boys! I swear to---"

"What's going on?" I heard the sexy voice and my hearing was clear once again. "Oh? You let that kid in? Sorry little girl, we don't eat girl scout cookies. Touya here gets a bad case of cavities every time he eats something sweet."

I let my eyes feast on his tone abs once again.

"Put a shirt on, man."

The sexy man sheepishly scratched the back on his head before picking up a white V-neck shirt out of nowhere and put it on.

Hmp.

Touya always spoils things for me.

"You guys know each other already?" Touya asked, noting the sexy man's previous comment.

"Not really," I heard myself mumble.

"Okay," Touya looked a little unconvinced. "Well Sakura, here's Syaoran Li, my roommate, Li, here's my baby sister, Sakura Kinomoto."

"_Oh_," Syaoran said. What did he meant by 'oh'?

"I'm not a _baby_. I just turned eighteen," I glared at Touya.

"Same thing," He scoffed. "And as I was saying before Li interrupted here," He glared at Syaoran in which the sexy man happily glared back (wow, how friendly of them), and continued his list once again. "No wandering around the place in your underwear."

I felt all my blood rush to my face.

Leave it to Touya to say something embarrassing about me in front of a sexy man.

That was only a childhood habit back when I didn't hit puberty yet. I hung around the house either with no shirt or no pants especially during the summer. Growing up in Tomoeda, it wasn't really the coldest city in Japan. The summer days made me want to run around town naked, but my dad told me then that the cops are going to arrest me if I do.

I guess as a child, nudity wasn't a problem to me.

Rolling my eyes to the side, I pouted seeing Syaoran with raised eyebrows and a smirk as he leaned on the wall.

The first half, I did not care whatever Touya said but the last half where Syaoran was present, I found myself sink lower and lower as he lay down more rules.

"Don't bring friends over," Wasn't he running out of breath? And didn't he already say this rule? "I'm only saying this once."

I wanted to cut him off and say it's the second time he's saying it, but I figured that will make his long speech even longer.

"**NO. BOYS.**"

...

...

Silence.

Wait, is he done?

"Are you done?" I heard, but it wasn't me who asked out loud.

"Yup." Touya answered Syaoran.

"Well, that was entertaining," Syaoran unfolded his arms and headed to what I guessed to be the kitchen. Then he yelled, "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine," Touya yelled back and I suddenly noticed he was beside me by how his voice blared in my ears. Then he lowered his voice, "He's the only one who can touch the kitchen."

I scoffed agreeing, knowing my brother was absolutely horrible when it comes to cooking.

I thought they would be typically eating out all the time though. I guess I thought wrong.

"Hey, since there's a female living with us now maybe she can cook for a change," Syaoran suggested from the kitchen.

I gasped.

Did that mean he agrees that I can stay here for as long as I want?

**HELL YES!**

It was Touya's turn to scoff. "Bad idea man. This girl can't cook even if her life depends on it. If you want your precious kitchen to catch on fire, then be my guest."

Syaoran appeared behind the divider wall with raised eyebrows and looked me over.

For the second time that day, I felt all my blood rushing to my head again.

How much embarrassment can I endure in front of sexy man while living with my brother?

In my horror, Syaoran seemed to agree with Touya just by looking me over and went back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

I wanted to object. I wanted to deny the accusation. I wanted to throw a hissy fit and pour scalding yet delicious fine art cuisine cooked by me on my brother's face for saying such things. But I couldn't.

The asshole was right.

I could not cook for shit, but sexy man Syaoran can.

---

That night as I lay on my stomach inside my new plain room, on my plain white bed, surrounded by plain white pillows, I listed down the things why I should stop crushing on Syaoran Li.

Must kill the fire before it gets big!

For even a naïve girl like me knows that being infatuated with a graduating college student playboy like him will only lead to bad things. Mainly in my side of things.

Despite that he screams out perfection (with or without clothes), he can be a jerk sometimes.

He _did_ slam the door on my face.

AND called me a _little girl/kid_.

Just because I wasn't as blessed in the chest area, or any feminine curves for that matter.

Dammit. He IS a jerk for reminding me of my physical defects.

He finds it amusing hearing Touya say embarrassing things about me.

I blushed again remembering the times he raised his eyebrows.

He wears Calvin Klein underwear. I prefer my guys wearing Armani.

I wondered if he also had nudity habits when he was a child.

Oh gosh, bad thoughts.

He is one of the town's top player.

Think STDs. **YUCK!**

But what can I do?

He's roommates with my brother.

And now, I **am** living with them.

* * *

**AN:** I had a sudden vision for a new story, thus this one is born! I have no idea if 'Mudda Es' really means anything in another language... I hope not. It's not entirely gibberish that I conjured out of nowhere either, to clear that up. Well this will be a very light-hearted fanfic compared to Sunset Glow and Begin. Silent readers are welcomed but I do encourage for you guys to say 'hi' every once in a while. Hearing my cellphone beep every time I receive a review makes me feel giddy. Being giddy can be quite nice :) HAHA.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS. I also do not own Calvin Klein, Armani, or anything type of brand that was mentioned in this chapter.


	2. Suspicion

**MUDDA ES**

**

* * *

**

**02 Suspicion**

By the time I woke up and got out of my new room the next day, Syaoran and my brother were finishing up breakfast.

Hm, they eat breakfast together. How… interesting. I must not say anything offensive (nor think of any because I'll end up saying it out loud anyway) and get my poor butt kicked out.

"Oi! Next time, don't even bother setting your alarm clock." My brother greeted. "I thought the purpose was to annoy you until you wake up, not to annoy US to the point of insanity."

I looked at Syaoran.

Only to look down on the floor immediately.

Why am I making it a habit to look at him right after Touya says something biting? Dammit.

My curiosity got the best of me and I sneaked a really quick glance anyway.

Fortunately, he thought nothing of what Touya said and continued drinking his orange juice.

Wait. Wasn't it established I won't crush on sexy man any more?

I don't need any guys in my life right now. I need to focus on my career so I can move out of here fast.

But moving would mean I won't be living with Syaoran Li anymore.

Scratch that. I don't care if I live with Syaoran Li or not. It's not like I'm attracted to him or anything..

Hell, I am physically attracted to the man. BUT SO ARE ALL THE FEMALES IN TOKYO!

Ugh, I felt like slapping myself.

"Hey, did you heard what I just said? What's wrong with you, you look like you're about to slap yourself."

"Huh?" I looked up to meet my brother's eyes.

He sighed while rolling his eyes. "Why are you so slow? I said, aren't you going to apologize after your alarm clock almost made us go crazy?"

Wasn't he already insane to begin with? But I censored my mouth.

"Sorry?" It didn't sound sincere, and I figured my brother thought the same.

He placed both his hands on his hips like a mother hen.

I stifled a laugh and I heard Syaoran chuckle on the side.

"I apologize," I tried once more, swallowing a grin.

He seems to buy it, but that didn't mean the nagging stopped there.

"So why are you waking up so late? We don't accept lazy people here. You're expected to clean the place every once in a while."

I felt my face twitch in annoyance.

"Maybe because I'm jet lagged?"

"Are you kidding me? Seoul and Tokyo are in the same time zone!"

Damn. He did have a point.

I tried pushing away the part of me that was hoping Syaoran didn't hear my stupid comment and mentally slapped myself for caring what Syaoran thought.

"There you go again, in your own little world. Only this time, you look like you slapped yourself."

I wanted to rip my hair out. Is he doing it on purpose? Nagging me to the brink of insanity. And his roommate, oh sexy man! Syaoran Li, my attraction to him will someday make my brain turn into mush.

My traitor eyes wandered to look where Syaoran was again.

He was eating bacon.

"I haven't lived with you for four years and your still the same. Can't you manage to wake up and not leave your alarm clock ringing for a whole hour straight?"

"I was tired, okay?" I defended. "Afterall, I had to carry all my belongings all the way up here by myself."

I felt a little proud.

Mostly disappointed.

Syaoran never volunteered to help me after we cross paths in the lobby on my third trip downstairs to get my things.

I was carrying a heavy box then, staggering under the weight. He only had to pass me once, getting a whiff of his aftershave and my knees completely gave up on me. I recovered from the shock just in time to see him flirting with some random girl living in the same building.

I was happy I could add something negative to the list I made for him.

Another reason not to crush on him.

"You need a little work out anyway," I heard Touya mumble.

Oh no he didn't.

Not to brag, but I'm pretty lean. All the dancing I do, gained me a little bit of healthy muscles. Not the bulky kind, of course.

Before opening my mouth to take a stab at his self-esteem, I convinced myself my brother only made that comment because HE has self-issues. Not me.

I gave him a tight smile.

I was a little disappointed when Syaoran excused himself and told us he was going out.

"Alright, take it easy man!" Touya yelled to his disappearing back, completely forgetting Syaoran's presence while he lectured me.

"So what the hell is this? Yesterday you dressed up like a kid and now you're dressed like an old lady," Touya sneered, looking over my floral dress and matching headband.

"Who's curtains are you wearing?"

Having your own brother diss your sense of fashion has got to be one of the worst ego-deflating moments a girl can go through.

"I only dressed like this because I thought you wanted me to dress conservative!" I yelled, hurt evident on my voice. "Besides, everything in my wardrobe are mom's old modeling clothes."

"Oh," Touya looked at me apologetically.

He wouldn't even know it's designer clothes even if the label's right in front of him. At a loss for words, I felt a little bad that he was taken a back.

Mom was always a sensitive subject to talk about.

"It's vintage," I grinned, and after a few seconds, his normal scowl was back.

"Psh, whatever Kaiju," Touya reached over to mess up my hair. "You can't pull anything off."

Maybe not vintage, but I couldn't let him see me in my normal clothes.

He would surely make fun of me then.

---

I looked up at the aisle names, a little confuse.

It was a little difficult for me to recognize some of the Kanji characters written underneath the aisle numbers, box of cereal, bottles of soda, heck, IN EVERYTHING.

This is what happens when I run out of the country for almost two years.

Being stuck in the apartment with my brother was a little suffocating. I almost wished summer ended quickly so I won't have to deal with him around the house.

Doesn't he need to go to work or something?

I just realized that I knew nothing of my brother's new life.

After he ran away from home four years ago, we just fell apart.

Now all I knew was his address and I tried my luck on seeking him out for help. I was happy he took me in (although not without lectures) and treated me like nothing changed.

**AHA.**

I finally found the aisle where the feminine products are.

My eyes scanned the shelf containing all sorts of colorful plastic bags. From flowery decorations to something as simple as one red dot.

Now why don't they have that thing I used when I was in Seoul?

I scringed up my nose in annoyance. I was going to start my period soon. That means I need to double-up my effort to hold in whatever not-so-nice things I wanted to yell back at Touya. I heard that that time of month also makes girls a little flirty.

Oh damn.

I need to start looking at Syaoran a little less.

I walked through the aisle, scanning some more when I realized I reached the condoms side.

HAHA. Ooops.

I couldn't help but turn beet red.

I hate to admit this but I'm still a little immature that the mention of the word 'SEX' still makes me giggle.

Noticing a tall man I almost bumped into, I scooted back to the tampon section of the aisle. Keeping my eyes on the ground from embarrassment, I hastily grabbed one of the tampon boxes.

I was going to make a nonchalant exit from the aisle when---

"Sakura?" I heard the tall man's sexy voice.

Oh shit. Why do I find myself in situations like this?

I noticed Syaoran look at the item in my hand and I felt like I was caught red handed for stealing something.

**NO**. I MUSN'T LET HIM INTIMIDATE ME.

I wasn't sure if I could keep down the redness of my cheeks, but I looked at him squarely in the eye. He sorta looked like he's trying not to laugh.

_See?_ I can be cool too.

Mirroring his earlier actions, I also looked at the item in his hands.

CONDOMS.

A whole twelve pack!

Suddenly, I could see bunnies jumping everywhere.

---

"You look a little different," Syaoran commented as we exited the small store. Unconsciously, I hid the small bag that contained my box of tampons.

I looked down to see my plain loose tank top, black baggy sweatpants, and some worn out colorful Nike shoes.

"I guess," I laughed nervously and I silently prayed he won't tell my brother about this.

My _doll-like_ cover was blown in less than 72 hours, GREAT.

"You're going to the gym or something?"

I patted myself on the back for still being able to think properly.

"Err, sorta," I mumbled.

"I could give you a r---" His phone rang and he excused himself for a second.

Watching him walk to the side for some privacy, I openly stared at his perfect physique. I still cannot get over how gorgeous he is. And that his room is next to mine.

That's practically only a wall separating he and I when we sleep!

I coolly look away when he looked my way.

Did he notice me staring?

Oh man.

I looked down and saw a crushed Coke can next to my feet. Unconsciously, I kicked it.

I smiled at how far it flew, but frowned when I saw it hit a car.

A _very_ expensive looking car.

**SHIT.**

Did anybody see that?

"I saw that," I heard Syaoran's husky voice behind me. I would've melted if I wasn't too nervous that he would tell on me.

"Please don't tell," I sounded a little desperate.

Maybe I was.

I wasn't really the richest person in the world. I don't have the money to pay for any scratches I might have caused to the Lamborghini.

To my disappointment, he only smirked. He will so tell on me.

Another thing to add on my against-Syaoran-list.

"Weren't you asking if I wanted a ride?" I was going to refuse earlier, but I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The owner might come any minute now and Syaoran will heartlessly tell on me.

"Yeah."

"Well then, come on. Let's go."

He took out his keys from his jean pockets and pressed it. I looked at the line of cars parked on the side of the street and to my absolute horror, the Lamborghini beeped.

HE. WHAT. UH. HIM. CAR. BEEP?

"Oi, you okay?"

I think I'm going to pass out from embarrassment.

---

"Are you _sure_ this is the right place? I don't think this is the gym."

Syaoran looked up to the shabby looking building and looked at me suspiciously like I was some crack dealer.

"You see," I racked my brain for an alibi. "I'm meeting up with a friend before going to the gym."

He didn't look convinced as his hands hesitated to unlock the door.

I think our thoughts were the same.

Cars like his shouldn't be around neighborhoods like this.

Random Coke cans thrown at his car was nothing compared to what could happen around here.

I got out as soon as the car unlocked.

"Thank you, bye" **DON'T TELL TOUYA.**

I grinned and waved watching him drive away.

_Whew._

Now, to focus on my career.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** i love u guys. i'm serious. well just how much a writer would love his/her readers type of serious anyways (_hehehe_). so i uploaded this chapter as soon as i could before my real life catches up to me. haha. oh responsibilities.

also, forgive me for the horrible mistakes for now. i'm too excited/lazy to proofread. i'll get to it, someday. no promises on when. i'll just break it. haha

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own CCS. Nor Coke or any other item I used for this chapter. The only thing I own are these chocolates next to my laptop. YUM

* * *


	3. Acquaintances

**MUDDA ES**

**

* * *

**

**03 Acquaintances**

Tokyo is busy all the time. But this time, it's so busy to the point that I can't see my own feet. I was completely dragged by the crowd's direction after I gave up trying to go my own way. Hopefully I'm being pulled in the right direction.

It wasn't like I'm lazy or anything. My feet, at the moment, were just killing me.

I spent most of my day and night in the dance studio.

At first I had second thoughts about continuing my passion for dance.

I knew I broke my father's heart the time I left the country to pursue my then hobby. I should have been considerate and not hurt him the second time after Touya ran away from home two years before I did.

_Otousan…_

"Hey darling," I heard as I felt a tug on my arm.

Damn, I ended up in one of the busiest party block in Tokyo full of bars. Right next to me hanging on my arm was a guy who didn't look too Japanese with navy colored hair.

I cringed my nose when the smell of alcohol hit my nose.

I was never a fan of alcohol.

I laughed awkwardly and tried prying his fingers from my nearly bruising arm.

I do not need this after a long practice. Especially when I have Touya waiting on me back at the apartment like a mother hen. With a three hour-long lecture, I guessed.

"Dahling," He repeated and I recognized his British accent.

He might be too drunk to balance himself if I push him with enough force, but he had a deathly grip on me. One move and I'm going down with this drunkard.

From the distance, I heard a woman shouting the name Eriol repeatedly.

I wondered if she could help.

I looked up to see a dark haired lady rush up to us from the bar entrance and scold the drunkard clinging to me.

"Eriol!" She look very livid, and if I guessed right, drunk as the Eriol guy was. "Stop clinging to this little girl. You're going to be charged as pedophile, YA HEAR ME?"

I'm sure he heard her. I heard her. The whole Tokyo heard her. The lady can burst everyone's eardrum.

She tapped her high heels loudly on the pavement as she waited for the Eriol guy to let go of me. But he didn't. He just continued to cling on me and chuckle every now and then.

"You leave me no choice," Threatened the lady. Her hair gleamed under the street light as she took out her cellphone. "I'm calling your… mum."

I think that was the magic word.

Mum.

He let go of me like I was some hot potato and I think he sobered up faster than I could snap my finger. Which I could not do, by the way.

Before I could say anything out loud by what just happened, they were already walking away side by side, their arms around each other's shoulders.

I heard Eriol saying something like "…don't use that against me again Tomoyo. You know how I feel about contacting my mum again.."

Great, I am getting yelled at by Touya just because some drunk couple are having their lovers quarrel probably over something very stupid.

And that was how I met the two craziest people I'll ever meet in my whole life.

---

Ever heard of the saying "Absence makes a heart grow fonder."? Well that never applies to me. The more time I see a person, the more my feelings (may it be hate or love) will grow and if they're never around, the more indifferent I am to them.

I was never yelled at by Touya for coming home late. In fact, he was never home every time I come home. There would be those rare nights when he'd actually go home and it would be early in the morning. Same goes for his hunk of a roommate, Syaoran Li.

I was beginning to suspect that they had something going on.

I mean, two guys living together. Come on.

But my suspicions turned ridiculous after that one time I heard Syaoran get home around 3 o'clock in the morning with some girl. I knew it was him because even though my brother doesn't care about me, he won't be that inconsiderate to bring home a random chick and bang the crap out of her until I couldn't take the noise anymore, I had to leave the apartment.

Not only was Syaoran's absence the cause of why I stopped crushing on him but the fact that I had to witness how much of a playboy he is.

I didn't even want to think of how my brother was living to his own playboy title.

I was a little grateful he didn't bring random girls home.

I would've stopped respecting him and started leaving the toilet seats down, drink from the cartons, and pretty much break all those rules he told me when I moved in.

So I became indifferent to my two roommates. There would be days when they are home nursing their hangover, but rarely would the three of us home at the same time.

The usual conversation between Touya and I would always be:

"How's your job?"

"Going well."

"Wait, what's your job again?"

"Wait, I have a job?"

"Then why did you say 'Going well'?"

"Why'd you ask me 'How's my job' then?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady. Why are you always going out if you don't have a job then? Don't tell me you're still doing your dancing-nonsense. I'm telling you Sakura. You can't live here forever. You need to start being serious and start supporting yourself."

"Okay, okay."

It always made him annoyed that I just dismiss his lectures with "Okay, okay." but he doesn't pressed on the subject, thank God. I figured he talked to dad after running away after all while I was out of the country.

I could just imagine them reconciling after my sudden disappearance.

Something that would happen in a drama. Ha.

Touya wouldn't even have the slightest idea that I might be dancing again if it weren't for the blabbermouth playboy, Syaoran Li. Apparently he felt the need to tell Touya that time he dropped me off in--I quote "Some shady part of town." Well excuse me Mr. HotShot, am I too ghetto for you? Well let me tell you, the girls you've been dating (and changing every week) is more ghetto than me and their surgically big butts prove it.

The few times were both home at the same time, our conversation usually goes like this:

"Ugh."

"Hangover?"

"Ughyeah."

"You should take some of this medicine."

"What would you know about hangovers?"

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert--"

"Right. So why don't you just move along and continue prancing around with your tutu or something."

I was ready to beat the crap out of him but I figured his rich-ass will sue me and he is half-paying for my stay here. So instead, I just smiled and said

"Get better."

Before he turned to a complete jerk before my innocent eyes, he was actually nice for the first few weeks. He was nice enough to offer to drive me to the dance studio. If I only knew he was playing detective to figure out that I've been sneaking from Touya's back.

The last time he gave me a ride, for sure, wasn't the best conversation I had with anyone in my whole life.

"So why exactly do you go here?"

"Uh, none of your business. Thank you and everything but if you feel weird giving me a ride here then you don't have to."

"That doesn't sound very grateful."

"What? You're probably doing this just so you can get in my pants."

"Are you kidding me?" He just gave me the one look over and that, the first time in my life that I felt extremely self-conscious. "You look like a boy."

"Who knows, you're probably into guys as well."

"I'm not a pedophile," Again with the painful one look over. "You look like a _little_ boy."

That was all it took for me to get out of his car, slam the door really hard, and vow to never ask him for a ride again.

The bastard got his little revenge after telling my brother about my escapades to the dance studio.

In my life, the hot guys are always the jerks.

My infatuation for my brother's sexy roommate was thrown out the window faster than Syaoran Li's lady friends could desperately scream out "Marry me!"

Anyone could tell my view on things slightly changed. That's when Eriol and Tomoyo comes in. I guess it's fate. I bumped into them frequently after the first weird meeting with them. The next ones always top the past meeting. They always surprise me due to that fact that they'd be fighting one time and they'd be all up on each other the next.

I wouldn't really call them friends, more like acquaintances.

Tomoyo is this aspiring designer that wants to make it on her own despite that a position as the CEO of her mother's toy company is waiting for her. Eriol is this half-British, half-Japanese corporate heir that ran away from his home country to get in touch of his other culture. In other words, they were stinkin rich kids who refused to accept the great life offered to them.

People like them makes me grind my teeth in jealousy but do nothing about it anyway.

I do not understand their bitter view in the good life. What's so bad about being wealthy? If you have the money and feel bad about other people suffering, then donate it to charity or something. Giving it up like its nothing tempts me to slap some sense into them.

*Click*

I blinked.

*Click* *Click*

"Would you stop? The flash is blinding me," I covered my eyes but I still saw blue squares floating everywhere.

"Hon, take a picture of Sakura once she's wearing the clothes I made," Tomoyo tried stopping her four-eyed freak of a boyfriend. "Can't you see she's not ready. Look at her hideous sweaty T-shirt and sweatpants. No offense, girl."

I wasn't the least bit offended. But the idea of wearing her girly outfits made me a little upset. I was glad I had to wear girly outfits less because I see Touya less nowadays, but Tomoyo forcing her self-made outfits on me was starting to irritate me.

She made it clear that she hates my comfortable clothes that I can move freely with during dance practices. It's impossible to make the girl think otherwise once she decides on something, that's for sure.

I wouldn't even bother coming over their apartment if it wasn't near the dance studio. They live around the shady part of town and compared to Touya and Syaoran's place it's a little run-down. The place is still spacey though and despite the exterior, the interior of their apartment is actually as nice was any nice expensive apartment in town.

Eriol and Tomoyo have the sense of what looks right being that Eriol is a photographer and Tomoyo is a designer.

I figured they live in a run-down apartment so that their parents won't track them so easily.

As soon as Tomoyo left the living room to get her girly creations, I turned to Eriol. "Quick Eriol, can you take some pictures of me."

We both carried the coffee table in the middle of the living room to a corner to give me more space.

Before Tomoyo could come back and yell at us for moving things around, Eriol had taken some cool pictures of me doing handstands, airchair, and some other bboying moves.

We could hear Tomoyo coming out of her room when I was finally standing on my own two feet once again, panting a little from exhaustion. "Thanks, can you send the copies to my email?"

"Sure," He grinned as Tomoyo came up to us without any idea of what just happened. "Are you trying a different style this time? I don't see a lot of girls do it before."

"Kinda. I've done it before, but not since I was back in Japan."

We both shut out mouths once Tomoyo finished bringing out all the outfits she made.

It's probably the only reason why I forgave and forgot the first time I met Eriol. He's cool with me and my dancing. If I look like a boy in my practice clothes, he never criticized me for it. And when my dance crew do some shows, we could depend on him to take videos and pictures. He's more supportive than Tomoyo. Tomoyo would only be supportive when it comes to making skimpy outfits that we sometimes need for some shows and she'll turn to a supporting mother I've never had. Eriol on the other hand was like an older brother I wish Touya was.

My life in Tokyo had started to become conventional. I dance, I hang out with friends, I sometimes see my playboy roommates. Everything started becoming a ritual. Same things happen everyday, which I wasn't complaining. I figured that I'm finally settling down after being spontaneous all my life.

I wasn't successful of shaking up the promiscuous lives my brother and his roommate were leading.

Not that I was planning to.

I just thought I was bound to one way or another with how my life was going at the time. But I did manage to calm my life and do the same things every day.

Well until that fateful night. I swear I didn't mean to shaken anything up. Not even the box of soymilk I drank as I left the dance studio and accidentally passed by Tomoyo and Eriol making up at their apartment staircase after what I guessed to be a petty lovers fights again. A couple of blocks left and the last train would be leaving in ten minutes. I certainly didn't want to pay for a taxi.

At the end of their apartment block was that dingy place I first met Eriol and Tomoyo.

*SLAP*

I cringed imagining that must have hurt like a mother. I squinted my eyes to see a familiar mop of chestnut hair and what I guessed to be the lady that slapped him walking away. I waited for the lady to be completely out of sight until I hurried my steps to come closer.

Indeed it was Syaoran Li.

A **very** wasted Syaoran Li.

I wanted to laugh at his face, but decided not to. He probably look like this every night, except that tonight he got denied.

_Karma's a bitch._

"Hey, you alright?" I asked as he tried balancing himself by holding on to a nearby pole.

"Ugh." Here we go again. When will I actually talk to this guy without him having any alcohol in his system?

"You need help?"

Instead of his usual "Ugh.", he replied by swatting his arm. Did he meant he wanted me to go away? I was going to not object and leave, but the soft side in me knew that it was bad leaving a drunk guy alone in the streets.

For all I knew he might get robbed.

Then who's going to pay half of the rent?

Good lord.

I took one of his arm and draped it over my shoulders to support him. I staggered under the extra weight. I'm usually strong when it comes to carrying stuff, but after an eight hour practice, I'm no better than a patient in a coma.

"Hold on a second okay," I said as I slapped away his hand that was bothering my face before I took the last sip of my soymilk and dropping it on the street like the litterbug I've always been. "Uhn!" I readjusted his weight and I couldn't stop myself from smiling in victory as I manage to completely put him on my back.

The wonders of soymilk.

So I was there carrying a drunk man on my back (piggy-back) and running very late to catch up with the last train home. What's a girl to do?

"Hey, did you drive here?" I asked, hoping he's not too drunk to dismiss my question.

But then again, he's drunk enough to swallow his pride and let a quote-on-quote "little girl" give him a piggy back ride.

Syaoran didn't reply but he patted his side pockets and I heard keys jingling.

It was an easy task to find his shiny car among the average cars in the parking lot, but it was hard to place him inside his car. I might have accidentally bumped his head against the door twice… or thrice.

If he can't remember, then I wouldn't.

"Alright," I heaved a sigh after buckling my seatbelt. It was hard buckling his seatbelt with him not sitting properly. Nevermind, I don't even think he's conscious. I turned the ignition on and place my hand on the steering wheel. "Don't worry, I'll take care of your car."

I pushed away the voice on my head that's telling me that I don't have a license and I can't really drive well. In fact, cars and I don't get along too well. It's a proven fact when this guy that liked me back in high school let me drive his father's car on our date "just to try it" which also meant he was only trying so hard to get me to like him back and I ended up almost running over a dog and smashing some flower pots.

Screw it, I'm eighteen years old. I should already know how to drive! Fighting!

I was about to switch to drive from park when Syaoran spoke up.

"No!" He weakly reached out to me. "Lit.. little girls… can't.. drive. Ugh."

I always thought that guys drink to make women look more beautiful in their eyes despite the layers of make-up. I figured I would at least look womanly enough for Syaoran's drunk-ass. I guess not.

His comment made my fears of driving disappear and I was more determined to drive his car and safely get us home. That would show his face.

"No Syaoran. There's no other way, you made me miss the train minutes ago."

He weakly reached out one more time before I shifted the gears to drive, let go of the brake, and press the gas.

I smiled to myself as I safely drove out of the parking lot and we I was driving on the streets in no time.

"Hah! How could you not have faith in me, seriously? I can even drift!" I boasted, lying through my teeth to rub it in. I reached for the radio and coincidentally the song way playing…

**_I wonder if you know_**

**_How they live in Tokyo_**

**_If you see me then you mean it_**

**_Then you know you have to go_**

**_Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)_**

**_Fast and furious_**

"DRIFT, DRIFT, DRIFT!" I sang along, my sour mood gone. It's not everyday I could drive a shiny Lamborghini. Life is good. Well until..

"Uuuuugh!" My stomach turned to knots and my nose cringed at the smell as Syaoran heaved up whatever he ate the whole day.

It was his car he was throwing up on, but I couldn't help but feel upset like I was the car owner, not him. I figured it was the effects of driving.

"Hey!" I glanced at him, wrong move, the site was nasty. I felt like throwing up myself after seeing him. My eyes widened when I heard him heaving up again. "Oh no, no , no , no , no! This is an expensive car!"

I turned my attention to him, ready to beat some sense but only after a few seconds, I heard a car honking.

It all happened to fast. I looked back to the road and a car was going straight towards us and I swerved to the side on instinct only to run straight to a pole.

I felt my breath knock out of me as the airbag inflated.

The only thing I could see was smoke and the rest was pitch black.

Unlike my sight, my hearing senses remained clear and I heard sirens.

* * *

**AN: **Oh no! SxS gets into a car accident. What now? You can only choose one, WHO DO YOU WANT TO SURVIVE? hahaha, just kidding. I don't exactly have the next 2 chapters typed out (like what i intend to do, just like i mentioned on my profile) but I got the whole story sketched out. I finished planning where this whole story is headed now. All i need to do now is write, write, write. and one of these days i should also edit.

The best review goes to... DINGDINGDINGDINGDING! Mirotic! not just the fact that his/her penname is a DBSK song title but reviews like that inspire me. actually, all of you guys inspire me. YES, EVEN THE NON-REVIEWING-BUT-SUBSCRIBING ONES. its just that mirotic pointed out a few things. Sakura was all fangirl-y at the beginning and i intend for her to be that way. now that chapter 3 is up, u guys can kinda tell she's growing out of her infatuation. its the only way i could show she's sorta "growing up" even though she's not rly progressing with her "career" now. she's still a little childish in many ways. haha. and to answer mirotic's question, i do like big bang AND dbsk. dbsk's my first love!

to make everything fair, i will now reply to every review. comment away, ask away, whatever! i'll try very hard not to spill any of the future chapters though :)

Disclaimer: Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz and Lamborghini belongs to their rightful owners. I own nothing except for my readers kind love :D


End file.
